Present methods and mechanisms for passing contact information are slow and inefficient. They involve exchanging business cards or writing down such information. In today's world with the ubiquitous mobile phone and other mobile communication devices, manually passing contact information is archaic. Unfortunately, the existing methods for passing contact information or other digital information from mobile device to mobile device are lacking. For example, Bluetooth information passing is hardware based, requires Bluetooth to be running on both phones, and is currently plagued by a painfully inefficient, cumbersome and time-consuming “pairing” requirement. Likewise, infrared information passing, which preceded Bluetooth, is also hardware based, not supported by many current phones, and is plagued by poor reliability and direct line of sight issues (local only). Additionally, vCards, sent via MMS or e-mail, while software based, simply provide a textual file format that is not flexible or user friendly and that lacks advanced features and graphical interface. None of these methods have been widely adopted.